Apparatuses, devices, articles of manufacture and methods consistent with the present disclosure relate to a light emitting device package, a wavelength conversion film, and a manufacturing method thereof.
In general, a light emitting device package that includes a light source including a semiconductor light emitting device such as a light emitting diode (LED), or the like, is applied to various lighting systems, backlight modules of display devices, and headlamps for vehicles. The light emitting device package may convert a wavelength of light emitted from a semiconductor light emitting device. However, there is a disadvantage in that, when the wavelength is converted, a light extraction efficiency and a light conversion efficiency are degraded.